


Babí Léto

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [269]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Leo is enjoying some peace and quiet away from the pack when, while on a walk in the park, he meets with Cody walking Blaine, and Cody proceeds to show him how Blaine and him have (mostly) spent their time together. Yes, Blaine is a huge black doggo in this one.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [269]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Babí Léto

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> Back again to Wolvesverse ♥
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M2, prompt: "Babí Léto (Czech): literally, the old summer witch, that short period of time between summer and fall when weather's still sunny but not hot and leaves start to yellow".

Leo’s life has seen a drastic change happening over the last few months. He can admit it now – he was a pretty spoiled boy, before. His life went on uneventful and sheltered for the most part, he had money, school was good, he had nice friends and his good share of very nice girlfriends. Nothing ever happened that he couldn’t control – nothing ever happened that could threaten him in any way.

Ever since he met Blaine and his pack things have radically changed – for the better, for the most part, since Blaine is cool and Leo loves him madly, and being with him also gave him the opportunity to meet Cody, which is a marvelous, marvelous human being, but there were a few changes for the worse, too, that he can’t exactly ignore.

He had to learn to eat raw meat, for example, even if it was only for one ritual. He had to learn how to be around people that don’t consider themselves people but wolves, even in their human forms. People who switch shape when triggered and also just when they effing want to, people who go in heat and become mindless sex machines when that happens and, most importantly, people who have a strong sense of group, territory and power – which makes them clash with other people that have an equally strong sense of group, territory and power.

This is what’s happening these days. The pack is low-key under attack, which means that there hasn’t been a full-fledged, open-faced attack yet but there have been signs. This dude William, a new packmaster with a pack coming from the North, is threatening Blaine’s territory, and the problem is that his pack is bigger and quite wilder than Blaine’s – Blaine’s pack being mainly made up of really brave and really strong wolves but which are essentially bricklayers, while William’s are savages who used to live in a proper forest killing people off for sport and food up to a week ago.

In consequence of this, Blaine has decided to lay low for a while, which means the pack has been scattered around and most of them are posing as dogs in someone else’s house or in shelters property of a few of the pack’s human allies. 

Now, of course Leo couldn’t take Blaine home – first of all, his place is not big enough to fit a dog of that size, he could’ve asked his fathers but they would have never said yes – but even if he could have, he probably would’ve still asked someone else to carry that burden.

That is because, when he’s in his wolf form, Blaine is the stupidest thing ever. He’s messy, barky, whiny, noisy, constantly bored and therefore constantly trying to play, he’s always hungry and eats like a savage pig and God forbid he comes in contact with other dogs in heat, because he _will not stop_ unless he gets what he wants or gets slapped on his ass and called bad dog.

Leo tried keeping him on a leash, once. It was a tragic experience. Blaine is a massive, massive wolf, and when he sets to run somewhere he _will_ carry you around like a balloon, that’s for sure. Running after him is tiring and pointless, especially because he always does whatever he wants and consistently ends up throwing himself in mud puddles whenever there is one in a ten miles radius.

So he decided that, considering the circumstances, he could allow himself a break from being the pack’s Lupa. And he could also allow himself a break from being Blaine’s full-time boyfriend. He can be part-time, for a while. Cody will take good care of Blaine, he knows how to. He remembers to feed him and doesn’t mind playing ball with him, it’s gonna be okay.

At the moment, Leo is enjoying his newly rediscovered freedom by taking a walk in the park near home, which is something he rarely does, mainly because he hates parks, nature and physical exercise, generally speaking. Any movement that requires more effort than it would require lifting a hand to get a remote control is much too tiring than what his body has been built for, and he tries to avoid it.

Today, however, he felt like it. Blaine told him to lay low himself, which means he’s mostly avoiding going out if it isn’t strictly necessary. He knows he’s the weak link of the pack, together with Cody he’s the only human being who’s part of it, but unlike Cody he lacks experience and quick reflexes, and that makes him an easy target, should anyone plan to hurt the pack in any way, but he couldn’t stay holed up in the house one day longer. He needed a little stroll outside, and as he walks the tree-lined lanes of this nice park, looking up at the setting sun, warm despite the autumnal chill of the air, he compliments himself for his right choice. The trees are very nice this time of the year, with just a few leaves turning yellow, dancing softly in the light breeze.

Smiling happily, he inhales and exhales. It feels good to be back at being just a normal kid for a few days. The pack seems almost a dream, right now, like something he just read on a fantasy book, with its rituals and hunts, with its enemies and the unavoidable call of the wild the echo of which guides the actions and decisions of every one of its members.

It feels nice to be free of that for a while – completely free, no wolves in sight, no silly things happening around him just because the wolf’s voice says so.

And then.

“Leo?”

Cody’s voice comes break his illusion of freedom, and Leo looks down, his eyes focusing on the tiny frame of the boy standing in front of him.

Together with the hugest black dog ever – which is, naturally, Blaine.

“Oh, Jesus--” he gasps, and he tries to stand his ground and balance himself on his legs to soften the impact of the wolf’s body as he jumps on him, pulling at the leash so hard Cody has to choose between letting it go and keeping it firmly and consequently kissing the graveled ground with his face. 

He obviously chooses the first option, and that’s how Blaine is allowed to jump up in the air and then land on top of Leo, barking happily, crushing him with his whole body and licking him all over his face.

“B-- Blaine!” Cody yells, running after him and grabbing him by the soft fur on the scruff of his neck, trying to get him off Leo, “Bad dog! Bad dog! You don’t jump on people!”

“Blaine!” Leo gasps, trying not to drown under the rivers of drool cascading on his face, “You’re gonna kill me-- get off!”

Blaine obviously just barks again and keeps licking him everywhere, paws well pressed against Leo’s chest, waggy-tailed-ass firmly planted on his abdomen.

“Oh, God…” Cody sighs, reaching for a satchel he carries propped up on his hip and rummaging inside it, “He promised me he wouldn’t have been naughty if we met you. He promised me! Bad dog,” then his face lightens up as he finds what he’s been searching for, and hurries to take it out the satchel and show it to Blaine, whistling. “Come here, big boy, look what I’ve got!”

Blaine’s ears spring up, pointing towards the sky as he stops licking Leo’s face and turns towards Cody. Leo does the same only to find the boy holding up a bone-shaped cookie the sight of which seems very interesting to Blaine.

“I can’t believe it,” he says, but he better believe it, because Blaine happily jumps off his stomach and lands a few inches from Cody, immediately pulling himself up on his hind legs and placing both front legs across Cody’s shoulders, trying to grab the cookie in his mouth.

“Ah! No! No! Bad dog!” Cody repeats, trying to keep the cookie away from him, “Sit down! Sit! As I taught you!”

While Leo pulls himself up from the ground and dusts himself off, he witnesses, in growing bewilderment, as a huge adult wolf who must weigh at least four hundred pounds sits orderly on the ground, wagging his tail and whining softly.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” he utters, walking closer to Cody, “What is this?”

“Ah, we’ve been having some fun at home,” Cody answers with a bright smile, “Since there’s nothing to do but wait I thought I could teach him a few tricks. So now he knows that when I say _sit_ and he sits he receives a reward,” he explains, lowering his arm so that Blaine can retrieve the cookie from his hand.

“Are you even serious right now?” Leo blinks, completely shocked, “Cody, this isn’t a real dog, he’s a wolf, and he’s not even a real wolf, there’s a human being inside him.”

“What does that change…?” Cody asks, genuinely clueless about it. Then his face lightens up again. “Ah-- Let me show you what else I taught him,” he says. Then he turns back towards Blaine and holds out his hand. “Shake!”

Blaine lifts his right paw and lets it land right on Cody’s palm. The boy chuckles, shakes Blaine’s paw and offers him another cookie.

“I can’t believe my eyes,” Leo comments, uncertain on how he should feel. There’s his boyfriend, underneath all that black fur, acting like a well-trained puppy.

“There’s also this,” Cody goes on, “Blaine: down!”

Blaine promptly lies on his stomach on the ground, and then barks, expectantly waiting for his treat, which immediately arrives. Cody chuckles again and Leo blinks.

“Do you think he understands the words you’re saying?” he muses curiously, “Have you ever tried asking him?”

“Never,” Cody lets out a little laughter, “It’s embarrassing to think about it. I end up treating him like a doggy every time he turns into one anyway, except for a few times, so I try not to think about the fact that he might understand what I say.”

Leo narrows his eyes as he turns to look at him. “What do you mean _except for a few times_? When aren’t you treating him like a doggy?”

Cody blushes, looking away. “I’m pretty sure you don’t wanna know,” he says.

Leo blushes too and withdraws in horror. “Cody, have you done weird shit with him during the last few days?!”

“Ah!” Cody exclaims, changing the subject, “There’s one last trick I have shown you. Look,” and he crouches down next to Blaine, placing a treat near his mouth from up above his head. “Come on, Blaine, turn…” he says, moving the treat away from Blaine’s mouth, so that he has to turn on his back to follow it, “Yes, like that… come on… Bravo!” he concludes when the dog completes a full turn on the ground and then springs back on his legs, barking again in complete, mindless happiness and satisfaction, long pink tongue flapping about. “Very good!” Cody compliments him, offering him one last cookie before turning back towards Leo. “He doesn’t do this all the time, I’m still training him. He’s getting better, though, we’re having lots of fun and I feed him and bathe him regularly, so you don’t have to worry,” he adds, looking down and blushing a little.

Now Leo can choose to acknowledge the fact that this adorable, tiny human being just suggested, a few moments ago, that he might have done something dirty with his boyfriend in his wolf form, or to ignore it, for his own peace of mind as well as anyone else’s.

He chooses the latter, sighing and offering Cody a smile. “I’m not worried,” he says, patting him on his head and then leaning in to press a small, affectionate kiss on his lips, “But I miss you both,” and as he says it he realizes it’s true, “I hope we can be all back together soon.”

Cody chuckles, blushing again. “Me too,” he says.

Leo turns towards Blaine and pats him on his head too, scratching him between those ridiculously huge, fluffy ears of him. “And you… try and behave while you’re in his care. If he tells me you’re being naughty, you’ll be punished and you won’t like it.”

Blaine barks happily and then excitedly jumps up on his hind legs again, catching Leo in an awkward, canine-smelling hug that the boy doesn’t feel like refusing despite the stink and discomfort.

There are still many things he doesn’t know and doesn’t understand about Blaine, his true nature and the pack, that much is true, and it’s also true that sometimes he feels like he needs a break from it all and, given one, he will thoroughly enjoy it. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love the shit out of these people. That’s also true.

Perhaps that’s a bit of wolf that got caught up in him, after all.


End file.
